What You Do About Me
by Fabisa
Summary: Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarla libre... eso es lo que haces conmigo. OneShot


**"What You Do About Me"  
Por:** Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi  
**Clasificación:** General  
**Sumario:** Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarla libre... eso es lo que haces conmigo

**Nota:** Bueno yo aquí finalmente publicando otra historia mía por aquí, tenia ya unas semanitas subiéndola pero el sumario me dio algunos problemas - y de todas maneras no termino con mucha ciencia - pero en fin. En si este one-shot me la inspiro una canción de M2M, la cual se llama What You Do About Me (hermosa, les recomiendo que la oigan si tienen la oportunidad), no se si la llegue a continuar, lo mas seguro es que se quede como un one-shot. Espero sea de su agrado y los reviews se aceptan!... ciao.

**

* * *

**

_All that I want is you, all that I see is you  
All that you gotta do is to set her free  
That's what, that's what, what you do about me…_

**M2M - What you do about me**

Su mirada era tan penetrante y a la vez distante.

Es común encontrar parejas felices en los parques riendo y disfrutando de la mutua compañía que se brindan, pero por alguna razón, para esta chica de cabellos negros, aquella pareja era más que simplemente un entretenimiento, mientras en la soledad de una banca disfrutaba de la naturaleza y tranquilidad que sólo aquel lugar te puede brindar. Para ella era algo más, era su momento de pensar en que haría.

"No puedes seguir haciéndote esto." dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba de mirar al par de tórtolos que ahora se besaban tiernamente abrazados debajo de un árbol. Giró su mirada solamente para encontrarse con una muy conocida caminando rumbo a ella. Observó al dueño de aquella mirada durante todo su trayecto y, una vez teniendo aquel par de ojos frente a ella, dejó esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"Hola, Kagome." El chico se sentó a su lado y ella suspiró con fuerza, mirando de reojo a la tierna pareja. Él notó esto pero no dijo nada. Después, el silencio predominó entre ambos y momentos después se encontraban observando a la pareja sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Él se encargo de romper el inminente silencio.

"Sabes, no es sano que nos hagamos esto." Ella le miró de nueva cuenta sabiendo a qué se refería él con eso.

"Ya sé , pero no puedo evitarlo. A veces solamente los observo desde esta lejanía cada que me toca topármelos en este parque... esperando." Esta vez no dirigió su mirada a la pareja, la mantuvo fija en los ojos marrones de aquel individuo.

"Sabes que tal vez nunca suceda ¿verdad, Kagome?" Ella cerró los ojos firmemente intentando disuadir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, como queriendo olvidar aquel comentario por parte de él. Sabiendo que tal vez tenía razón, él nunca dejaría a Kikyou...

Todos decían que eran el uno para el otro; todos sabían que desde la infancia se gustaron, todos sabían que ella lo amaba a él y que él la...

¡No, él no la amaba a ella...

"Él me ama.", pensó al momento en que regresaba su mirada a la pareja, que ahora se ponía de pie y caminaba fuera del parque con tranquilidad, sin imaginar siquiera que desde no muchos metros una pareja de jóvenes les observaba sin perder detalle. Recordando una de las tantas veces en que habían discutido acerca de aquel tema.

**-...-**

"¿Estás molesta?"

El silencio por parte de ella decía todo lo que él quería oír. Mientras él se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella con la intención de abrazarle, ésta se puso de pie y caminó rumbo al templo en el cual se encontraba aquel legendario pozo que su familia había cuidado por años, él detrás de ella, sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez dentro ella se sentó en las escaleras previas al pozo y él entro detrás de ella, hablando al fin.

"Kagome, ya sé que estás molesta por lo de Kikyou... Intenté hacerlo, intenté decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede ser, que he encontrado a alguien más pero..." Ella había escuchado cada palabra por parte de él en la penumbra, sin decir nada, sintiendo como con cada palabra su corazón se deshacía cada vez más, pero ya estaba harta de esa misma excusa.

"Pero cuando viste la agonía en su rostro, cuando le dijiste que tenías que hablar con ella, no pudiste... Esa excusa ya la sé, InuYasha, y no pienso caer una vez más. Solamente quiero que me saques de una duda. Si ya no la quieres, si tanto me quieres a mí y tanto deseas estar conmigo ¿por qué no la cortas¿por qué no le dices como están las cosas¿por qué solo no lo haces?... Nos evitaríamos muchos problemas¿sabes? En especial yo. Si tan solo aclararas las cosas sabría qué hacer... Pero todo tiene un límite¡yo tengo límites!" dijo alzando la voz. Él pudo notar la tristeza y la frustración en sus últimas palabras y no pudo más que guardar silencio. Esta vez no podría convencerla tan rápido. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, necesitaba hacer lo correcto lo más pronto posible o la perdería... la perdería para siempre.

"Kagome, por favor. Tú sabes que te amo, tú lo sabes. Por favor, ten paciencia. Sólo necesito tiempo para tener el valor de decirlo... y después podremos ser tan libres como hemos querido hacerlo en los últimos meses. Lo prometo."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo más sera¿un mes¿dos¿Qué te parece un año? No, InuYasha, ya no más. No puedo seguir haciéndome esto¿crees acaso que no me duele verte con ella en todas partes? Todos comentan a todo momento la hermosa pareja que son, lo mucho que se quieren¿y sabes qué? Comienzo a creerlo. Comienzo a dudar que me quieras. Tal vez sólo soy un juego para ti. La tonta chica que se enamoró de ti y puedes sacar provecho de ella. Y sabes que estoy cansada de esto, cansada de ser la otra, cansada de pretender... ¡cansada de todo! Ya no puedo hacerlo." Inquirió en voz baja mientras una lágrima se resbalaba sobre su rostro, mostrando su dolor.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles¿por qué no lo conoció primero? Tal vez ahora él estaría libre y sería de ella, sólo de ella.

"Por favor, Kagome, no digas eso. Yo te amo, yo quiero estar contigo... yo..."

"Tú no sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar. Dices que no quieres romperle el corazón, pero ¿sabes qué, me lo estas rompiendo a mí. ¿No se supone debe ser al revés¿No se supone que es MI corazón el que quieres que salga vivo de este entierro? Me parece que a ti no te importa."

Con estas últimas palabras ella se puso de pie y caminó pasando de él, y se dirigía a la puerta cuando un par de brazos la obligaron a detenerse.

"InuYasha, no hagas esto más difícil por favor, solo déjame ir."

"No lo haré, Kagome. ¡No lo haré!" Y acto seguido se encontraba de frente con él, sus ojos dorados mirándola intensamente, queriéndola escrutar a través de éstos. Ella no reaccionaba. Era aquella mirada de él la que la hacia perder, siempre era aquella mirada y aquellos labios que tanto deseaba los que la hacían flaquear.

"InuYasha, por favor esto ya no..." Pero no pudo terminar su sentencia, ya que sus labios se vieron inmovilizados por los labios de él. Suaves caricias comenzaron después de aquel beso que la hizo perder el control de sus pensamientos... así como de su cuerpo.

Y esa no era la primera vez que le tocaba perder; eran tantas la veces, innumerables. Pero aquella tarde estaba segura que si InuYasha no hacía algo pronto la perdería. Sus pensamientos se vieron ofuscados por la voz que provenía de a un lado de ella.

**-...-**

"¿Recuerdos gratos?" Ella se coloró notablemente al oírle decir eso

"Sí , algo..." inquirió ella quitando al fin su vista de aquel lugar en el cual vio por última vez a la pareja y del cual no había quitado la vista. "¿Naraku?"

Aquel chico desvió su mirada del cielo, lugar que aparentemente para él en ese momento era interesante, y la dirigió directamente hasta los oscuros ojos de la chica.

"Sí dime, Kagome."

"¿Por qué solo no puede hacerlo¿No crees tú que nos ahorraríamos muchas dificultades?" Él no se sorprendió ante la pregunta, es más, hacía tiempo la esperaba.

"Kagome, tú y yo sabemos que InuYasha no la va a dejar porque sabe que a su madre le hubiese encantado que se casasen. Tú sabes cuanto significa para él su madre." Ella no dijo nada, sin embargo su mirada denotaba todo lo que sentía "Además, francamente no creo que InuYasha sepa realmente que es lo que quiere." Ella estaba a punto de replicar algo justo cuando él continuó "Tampoco ella lo sabe, Kagome. Las cosas no son lo que parecen."

"¿Por qué lo dices, Naraku?" Él sonrió de lado al momento que se ponía de pie.

"Tengo mis motivos, Kagome, pero no creo que deba revelarlos, es algo... personal." Y después de aquellas palabras se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de aquel chico... y en todo lo sucedido. Necesitaba una solución a todo y pronto.


End file.
